Capitán Ilusión
by Reina Momo
Summary: //Oneshot// Una joven que delira y ama volar. Y es que volando llegó a la tierra donde el Capitán Ilusión le cumplió sus tristes sueños.


**C**apitán **I**lusión

**E**lla jamás pudo evitar ser tan efusiva y en consecuencia abrazó a su abuelo que sonreía satisfecho. Se sentía la chica mas capaz y feliz del mundo, a pesar de que se alegrara con facilidad.

Volar era poder. Poder de liberación, de dispersión absoluta. Era ser dueña del cielo y, por ende, del mundo entero. El hormiguero allí abajo no importaba, los problemas se insignificaban y la paz era magnificada. Era todo encanto. Romper las nubes, el viento, chocar al Sol, la Luna y convertirte solo en energía. Nada más, simplemente alma y corazón.

Quizá lo malo fuera no sentirse envuelta verdaderamente por todo el soplo, ni sentir la piel estremecerse cuando el estomago se achicara al tomar altura.

Kagome era una muchacha de quince años que no tenía la habilidad de volar, o por lo menos, no por naturaleza. Su padre había sido piloto de avión toda su vida—hasta el año de su muerte— un excelente piloto, y ella había crecido viéndolo _volar_, observando con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos en el mando y compartiendo los viajes en avioneta sobre el río. Era ilógico pensar que a su edad pudiera manejar sanamente una de esas máquinas, pero así era. Ella no era la mejor piloto pero podía mantenerse a salvo y disfrutar de la acrobacia.

A Kagome le gustaba su pelo negro y largo, y sus pestañas tupidas y curvadas. Tenía un lunar en uno de sus pómulos que su madre adoraba. Le daba placer quitarse las zapatillas y ponerlas en las baldosas frías de su casa luego de una caminata calurosa y con zapatos apretados. Hundir sus brazos en la piscina era otro de sus placeres, tanto o mas que pisar su reflejo en los charcos de agua, o caer sobre el techo reflejado en dicho charco, intentando imitar el vértigo.

A Kagome le gusta comer, dormir e ir al circo. Su fuerte son las telas y trapecios, aunque recién es una principiante, es lo que mejor sabe hacer.

Aunque nada era más hermoso que volar. En una avioneta, pero vuelo al fin.

A pesar de no estar familiarizada con el tema, Kagome sueña con un príncipe azul, aunque ella no está dispuesta a hacer una relación formal de novios. Por eso prefiere a los amigos, donde para divertirte y hacer uno nuevo no tienes que ponerte linda y sexy. A ella le basta con una sonrisa.

Si, y por eso le agradece siempre a su madre por haberla llevado al dentista para curar sus caries— Kagome _ama_ los dulces— y perfeccionar sus pequeños dientes.

Lo que a ella no le gusta son los insectos, mayormente arañas, cucarachas y escarabajos. El helado de limón le hace fruncir la cara al igual que el de menta, por eso prefiere el chocolate o la frutilla. Detesta las matemáticas y a la prensa amarilla…

Kagome le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su abuelo y observó con ilusión la avioneta frente a ella.

—¿De verdad puedo pilotearla?—volvió a preguntar.

—Claro que si, Kagome. Por esta vez no pasará nada, pero prométeme que no te irás muy lejos.

—¡Lo prometo! Tú espérame aquí, abuelo.

Ella se subió al mando dentro de la avioneta y encendió el motor con una gran sonrisa curvando sus labios. Esta no iba a ser la primera vez que piloteara, pero sí que lo haría sola.

Estaba emocionada, quería gritar y golpear algo, quizás el manubrio. O mejor no…

Su abuelo la saludó cuando despegó y en segundos ella lo perdió de vista cuando comenzó a volverse una hormiga.

Lo frustrante de las avionetas era que si las conducías no podías distraerte mucho. Era la parte de la pequeña libertad que se volvía frustrante, pero por suerte ella siempre tenía a alguien que la sacaba de sus ensoñaciones.

¿Y ahora qué?

Continuó volando hasta que todo se volvió blanco y al traspasar la nube apreció el cielo celeste para ella sola. Era mentira que se hallaba nublado y que llovería en unas horas. Kagome estaba mas allá y los problemas de la Tierra ya no le afectaban. No tormentas, no gritos, no guerras, ni insectos. Solo ella y el cielo. Como Alfonsina y el Mar, solo que ella estaba un poco mas feliz.

De repente no supo si fue alguna distracción o que había descendido hasta chocar con la tormenta que se agitaba bajo las nubes, pero Kagome sintió temblar su aeroplano y de repente, caer en picada hacia lo que suponía debía ser un río o un campo. El miedo la paralizó y solo cerró sus ojos y gritó.

Su visión se volvió negra en un solo instante.

"_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,  
possessing and caressing me"_

Vaya que se volvía una justa manera de morir. Ella que tanto amaba el vuelo… aunque hubiera sido mejor un infarto en pleno viaje que ser estrellada contra alguna sólida o líquida superficie.

Sin embargo, su mente se llenó de confusión cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez. ¿Se había despejado de repente? Porque el Sol estaba alumbrándola con sus firmes rayos. ¿Podría ser que hubiera tres soles? No…imposible. Uno de ellos quemaba y los otros perforaban.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la voz de un muchacho.

No eran tres soles. Era el astro de fondo y dos ojos dorados mirándola detenidamente. Kagome observó al chico por un instante. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo. ¡Vaya que color tan extraño! Y además…

—¡Oh por Dios!—gritó Kagome, sentándose de repente.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él, asustado.

—Tú…Tú…—levantó su dedo índice para remarcar sus dos orejitas sobre su cabeza. ¡Oh por Dios!

—¿Qué pasa con mis orejas?—las movió por instinto y se cruzó de brazos, ofendido.

Kagome no sabía si asustarse por semejante locura o maravillarse por semejante ternura. Era correr o tocar sus dulces orejitas de perro.

—¡Son tan lindas!—se rindió.

—¡Ja!

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡Los humanos no tienen esas orejas!

—Pues yo soy un Hanyou ¿Entendiste? —se cruzó de brazos y cerró sus ojos una vez sentado lejos de la extraña muchacha.

Kagome observó las ropas del chico. Llevaba una camisa de manga corta roja a cuadros y unas bermudas grises. Él estaba descalzo y a decir, verdad, ellos vestían de manera similar.

—Yo…me llamo Kagome—ella se paró, aún sin entender las palabras del chico, y se colocó frente a él, que levantó su cabeza para mirar a la joven que le extendía una mano— ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Inuyasha…¿Estas segura que te sientes bien? Tú maquina se estrelló pero pude salvarte.

Kagome jadeó horrorizada al ver su aeroplano tirado a unos metros de ella con la trompa chata. Vaya, sí que había tenido suerte, ella y su móvil.

—Solo está averiada. Aquí hay un hombre que podría arreglarla—continuó Inuyasha, pero Kagome ya no lo escuchaba. Estaba absorta en sus propias

conclusiones.

—¿Estoy muerta? ¡Me estrellé y esto debe ser una suerte de paraíso! Dime, Inuyasha…—imploró sentándose en el césped junto al hanyou.

—¿Qué disparates dices? Si te parezco feo solo dilo, pero no me compares con un muerto, Kagome.

—¿En dónde estamos?

—¿Y eso de verdad importa?—sonrió— Solo te diré que estás bien lejos del caos general de donde vienes. ¡Aquí no hay desesperación!

El hanyou Inuyasha la llevó a caminar por el campo en el que estaban y Kagome observó su alrededor con detalle. El cielo estaba despejado y el Sol quemaba, hacía calor. Ella recordaba que antes de estrellarse las nubes lloraban sobre la tierra y, además, en otoño no hacía tanto calor (aunque ese día antes de salir a volar estaba caluroso a pesar de la tormenta). ¿O es que Inuyasha no bromeaba cuando decía que estaba lejos del caos general? Debería estarlo, porque sobre el horizonte, a lo lejos, descubrió la sombra de lo que parecía un palacio, con techos como los helados sobre el cono. Estuvieron paseando por aquellas tierras durante un tiempo largo, donde Inuyasha le explicó todo, o una buena parte de lo que sucedía. Para empezar, el muchacho era un joven mitad bestia que vivía _por ahí cerca_, junto a otras bestias y humanos, en paz o indiferencia. A Kagome eso no le asustó. Para su propia sorpresa, se quedó encantada con lo que el chico le relataba, sobre todo con la parte donde le decía que un hombre sabio del lugar podría revisar su avioneta.

—¿Sabes? Le prometí a mi abuelo que me mantendría a salvo, pero ahora no puedo regresar a casa…

—Ya te dije que le preguntaremos a ese sabio si puede arreglarla, pero ¿En verdad quieres volver?—Ingresaron en un marcado camino de tierra en dirección a solo-Inuyasha-sabe-donde.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! O sino mi familia se preocupará y jamás volveré a volar…—se lamento observando el suelo con aprehensión.

—¿Volar? La gente como tú no puede volar.

—Por supuesto que sí, o bueno…algo así. Esa maquina que dejamos allá—señalo a sus espaldas mientras continuaban caminando— me llevaba a volar.

—¿Y a ti te gusta volar?

—¡Claro que sí!—rió y abrió sus brazos para comenzar a girar delante de Inuyasha— es hermoso.

—Te conformas con poco ¿Sabes? Si pudieras volar de verdad no te habrías estrellado.

—Si pudiera volar sería un pájaro— observó Kagome, insinuándole lo obvio: que los humanos no podían volar.

—No es necesario, p-

—Claro, también me gusta la sensación de volar cuando estoy sobre el trapecio o jugando en la tela—sonrió sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido al chico.

—Aquí hay un gran circo, pero no me refiero a eso, sino a que puedes pedirle al Capitán Ilusión que te permita volar, aunque no será para siempre.

—¿Capitán Ilusión?—Se detuvieron en medio del camino cuando Kagome se plantó frente a Inuyasha para que comenzara a responder a sus preguntas.

—Si, el Capitán Ilusión.

—¿Quién es?

—Oh, eso no voy a decírtelo, pero él puede cumplirte cualquier deseo.

—¿Y porque es un capitán?

—¿Por qué? Porque…es el capitán… ¿De los sueños?—A Kagome le brillaron los ojos e Inuyasha se sintió importante. No había sido una respuesta que lo hubiera dejado satisfecho a él, pero ella pareció encantada, _otra vez_.

—¿Crees que pueda volar?—volvió a preguntar la chica.

—Claro que sí, tonta. Es lo que estoy diciéndote.

Inuyasha adoptó una pose arrogante y caminó delante de la muchacha que ésta vez lo seguía emocionada. A él le gustaba hacerse desear.

—Entonces…Inuyasha, entonces llámalo.

—¿Llamarlo? Él no va a venir, solo tienes q-

Ambos miraron hacía la silueta del palacio cuando escucharon un grito furioso de mujer. Estaban lejos de ese castillo pero el grito se escuchaba como si la mujer estuviera a tan solo unos pocos metros de distancia. Kagome se asustó e Inuyasha se golpeó la frente con su mano y negó lentamente. Entonces sujetó a Kagome sobre su regazo y comenzó a dar grandes saltos en dirección al palacio.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó sin alterarse por la naturaleza del chico.

Él bajó su rostro para observarla entre sus brazos y con una voz para nada monocorde con los grandes saltos que daba, habló:

—Verás… la reina Momo está enojada, a ella no le gusta _esta clase_ de…visitas—explicó, pero Kagome no entendió nada— Será mejor que te presentes.

Inuyasha la dejó delante de una gran puerta de mármol, cubierta por enredaderas, luego se encorvó un poco para estar a su altura y le sonrió.

—Di toda la verdad, sonríe siempre a la reina, y por sobre todas las cosas: **cuestiónala en todo y contradícela si crees que debes hacerlo**.

Dicho esto, Inuyasha le dio unas palmaditas en su espalda y le abrió la pesada puerta de mármol para que Kagome pudiera entrar.

¿Cómo que le cuestionara y la contradijera? Se supone que debe someterse si a la reina no le gustan las visitas y a la misma Kagome como visitante. A demas, Kagome quería pasear por el extraño lugar sin ser echada o perseguida-

En el interior de aquella sala, el piso era de baldosas negras y blancas intercaladas y las paredes eran a rajas rojas y amarillas. El techo era alto y en punta y al fondo del lugar se hallaba la mujer, sentada sobre un gran asiento cubierto de piedras preciosas.

No era la vieja que esperaba encontrar, sentada con la frente arrugada de tanto fruncir el ceño. Por el contrario era una mujer joven, de cara estrafalaria y cuerpo dudoso. A decir verdad, con ese vestido y ese peinado, lo mas acertado sería pensar en un pavo real.

La piel de su rostro era extremadamente pálida, era blanca y con rasgos dignos de haber sido torneados en porcelana. Nariz puntiaguda, pómulos pronunciados, labios finos y ojos de gato. Curvados y medio escondidos en sus largas pestañas negras. De rostro inescrutable, la reina momo daba miedo.

Ella podría haber sido caderona al extremo, o bien podía ser que el vestido rojo no la favoreciera en absoluto al ajustarse tanto en su cintura.

La reina la observó y luego de dos minutos se dignó a levantar su trasero del trono. Ella era alta y logró perfectamente intimidar a Kagome cuando caminó a su alrededor para estudiarla.

—¿Tu nombre?—El tono de voz de la Reina era agudo y prepotente. A Kagome no le gustó nada-

—Kagome. Tengo 15 años y me gusta volar, y también el helado de chocolate.

Eso parecía ser una buena presentación, aunque podría haber dicho muchas mas cosas si en ese instante la particular Momo no la hubiera mandado al diablo con sus ojos oscuros de gato holandés.

Aunque Kagome no sabía como era un gato holandés, supuso que sería una buena calificación. Tampoco sabía como era la personita de enfrente.

Otra vez la reina la estudió punto por punto y una vez satisfecha chasqueó sus dedos. Por una puerta gigante detrás de su trono, aparecieron dos sirvientes con un vestido distinto cada uno. Rojo y Verde. Uno de ellos era un joven, de cabello corto y ojos azules. Sostenía un vestido rojo que parecía una copa, ya que la falda se abría con elegantes encajes.

Quien llevaba el vestido verde—que a diferencia del rojo, éste caía como la lluvia— era una jovencita de cabello largo y castaño, y ojos de igual color.

Ambos jóvenes lucían nerviosos, tanto que se chocaron dos veces al acercarse a la Reina.

—Bien, Kalome, c-

—Es Kagome—la interrumpió. La Reina la acuchilló con sus ojos y caminó hasta ubicarse detrás de ambos sirvientes. Acarició los hombros de ambos y volvió a mirarla.

—No me importa. Solo quiero que me digas cuál de estos dos vestidos te parece que me quedará mejor.

Los dos sirvientes la miraron suplicantes pero Kagome no sabía si era porque quería que eligiera sus vestidos o porque no. Decidió rapido.

—Creo que los dos le quedarán bien.

—¡Pero debes elegir uno!—chilló, perforándole los oídos con su tono agudo— ¡Sango, Miroku! ¡¡Acérquense!!

Ambos jóvenes dieron un paso mas adelante hacia la reina y usaron los vestidos como escudos, frente a sus frentes.

—Eh…entonces elijo…¡El verde!

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el rojo la hará ver gorda y caderona. El verde no es tan ostentoso, creo que le resaltará más su figura lánguida.

La reina la miró con curiosidad. Kagome se sintió tranquila, ya que le había dicho que era flaca y gorda al mismo tiempo. La reina no podría enojarse.

—Muy bien, haz una reverencia y vete. No te pongas a gusto: muy pronto deberás regresar con los _tuyos_.

—Oh…ya veo—sonrió—Pero no me inclino ante nadie. Fue un gusto.

Le dio la espalda a la reina cuando deshizo sus pasos hacia la gran puerta de mármol, que abrió con cierta dificultad. Por un momento creyó escuchar a la reina reír, pero con la frialdad con la que se había mostrado, Kagome se convenció de que eso no seria posible. Después de todo ¿Qué haría reír a la Reina?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Ya…¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Inuyasha de repente, cuando ambos se habían tirado sobre el pasto y bajo el Sol.

—Porque me estrellé ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?

"_Nothing's gonna change my World…"_

—Eso lo se. Pero las personas no llegan aquí porque si. Quiero saber por que te sentías tan sola.

Kagome, quien había girado su rostro hacia él, ahora lo había volteado de vuelta al atardecido cielo. Y pensó. ¿Cómo podía ser que Inuyasha supiera como se había sentido ella en ese tiempo? Ellos no habían hablado de sentimientos, o por lo menos no hasta ahora.

—¿Quieres decir que solo las personas que se sienten desoladas llegan hasta aquí?—preguntó ella, ignorando la pregunta del agradable Hanyou.

—Así es. Algunos despiertan aquí de casualidad, otros llegan en bote, completamente desorientados y otros, como tú—agregó con su perfecta sonrisa—, se estrellan en "avionetas", o aterrizan mejor dicho…

—Bien, no soy una gran piloto—se rindió volviendo su vista a la del muchacho.

—Supongo que el encontrarse en un lugar "mágico, como lo llaman los solitarios, como es éste lugar, es una gran gota de esperanza a su soledad.

—Pero a la Reina no le gustan los viajeros…—observó Kagome, de nuevo encantada con los ojos del chico.

—Eso es porque es reina, y las reinas siempre son complicadas, es su deber. Pero ya no evadas el tema y dime si de verdad deberías estar aquí.

Kagome suspiró y cortó con el lazo visual entre ambos, esta vez para admirar las primeras estrellas en el cielo anaranjado, tornándose violeta. ¿Desde hacía cuanto que se sentía así? Ya no lo recordaba, pero tenía una clara pista que venía desde hacía un año atrás. Siempre fue una chica alegre, y lo seguía siendo, sin embargo cuando se ponía a pensar y meditar, quizás fuera ahí cuando la tristeza y la soledad prevalecieran dentro de su corazón.

Cuando era conciente.

En el primer momento dudó en contarle a Inuyasha, pero si era cierto que ella estaba en esa tierra por culpa de la soledad que arruinaba su corazón, entonces quizá sería mejor contarle al chico sus hambrientas razones. Aunque al principio le molestó, ya que jamás pensó que podría sentirse tan mal como para llegar a una tierra que ni siquiera figuraba en los planisferios que estudiaba en la escuela, y que, además, desconocía el nombre. No todos iban allí, sino ella hubiera escuchado alguna leyenda sobre la naturaleza que pisaba en esos momentos.

—Bueno…supongo que ya lo habrás escuchado… es verdad que siento soledad, sobre todo cuando en verdad estoy sola—explicó volviendo a mirar los ojos dorados que la observaban con neutralidad, pero que transmitían mucha paz— mi padre murió hace un año ¿Sabes? Y nosotros no nos llevábamos de lujo, pero en el fondo siempre lo admiré… no fue justo que pasara. No…es justo. Cuando pasan esas cosas te das cuenta de las personas que en verdad se preocupan por ti. Y yo no tuve una respuesta muy positiva que digamos. Me siento mal porque poca gente se preocupó por verme o saber como estaba. De hecho, solo tuve una amiga a mi lado, de vez en cuando. No me considero una mala persona ni alguien molesto. Jamás tuve problemas por los cuales deprimirme como hace la mayoría de los adolescentes. Siempre fui buena estudiante, mis padres se amaban, no estaba enamorada, por lo tanto, no sufría por amor. Supongo que fue duro el golpe.

Kagome frunció el ceño y luego forzó una risa de despreocupación. Admitirlo había sido difícil, quizás un poco vergonzoso, pero Inuyasha ya debería haber escuchado cosas como esa si es que hubo mas visitantes tiempo atrás.

—Mi madre aún está muy triste, ya no sonríe como antes ni muestra las mismas energías, y eso que ya ha pasado un año. Y yo no se que hacer… A veces cuando me siento muy sola me dan ganas de desaparecer. O de volar…

¿Has hablado con gente mas solitaria que yo, Inuyasha?—preguntó con aire infantil. El muchacho le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—No. Y eso es porque la soledad afecta siempre por igual, no importan los motivos, la gente se siente igual de desamparada que los otros pares—susurró.

—¿Qué voy a hacer?—preguntó, girando su cuerpo hacia él, quien hacía lo mismo y le dedicaba todo el abarque de su mirada.

—Vamos a alegrarte.

"…_nothing's gonna change my World…"_

El hanyou pegó un salto hacia adelante y ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pié. Kagome soltó una risa y aceptó gustosa ambas manos que le ofrecía Inuyasha.

—¿Cómo?—cuestionó ella, repentinamente divertida.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del Capitán Ilusión?—El muchacho entornó sus ojos misteriosamente al mirar a Kagome.

Ella gritó de emoción y saltó frente a Inuyasha con su gran sonrisa. De verdad que Kagome podía ocultar sus emociones tristes.

Así que mientras Inuyasha sacaba sus conclusiones con respecto a la linda jovencita solitaria, ella misma —Kagome— comenzaba a pensar cual sería su deseo, aunque la respuesta era obvia. ¡Volar, volar, volar!

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está este capitán?—preguntó impaciente, la visitante.

—Oh…él…está en todos lados. Pide tu deseo, en voz alta.

—Bien…—suspiró sonriente— Quiero volar sobre un campo de girasoles.

Inuyasha volvió a sonreír y dio un paso hacia su viajera.

—Ahora cierra tus ojos…—murmuró con un suave ronroneo.

A Kagome su corazón comenzó a galoparle en medio del pecho y si no fuera por lo ansiosa que estaba, hubiera grabado la voz de Inuyasha—con algo— para escucharla una y otra vez, y quedarse dormida con su dulce y áspera voz arrulladora.

Inuyasha se aseguró de que no mirara nada y le tomó ambas manos, para cerrar sus ojos también. Kagome sintió una brisa calida, acompañada por un cambio en el aroma del campo, y luego, las manos calientes de Inuyasha la soltaron y su voz le indicó que abriera sus ojos.

Soltó un jadeo de asombro al observar el infinito campo amarillo, plagado de girasoles, extenderse alrededor de ellos. Cuando miró el horizonte, observó el violáceo mezclarse con el amarillo y entonces deseó poder fotografiar la magnífica escena. Solo faltaba probar una cosa.

—¿Cómo…?

—Ven.

Con su habitual sonrisa, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en brazos y saltó alto, muy alto. Entonces el Sol, que casi desaparecía en el horizonte, pareció encender en llamaradas el anterior campo verde, ahora infestado de grandes girasoles amarillos. Tranquilamente el campo podría estar ardiendo en llamas con la vista que tenía Kagome desde esa altura. Pero no le importó.

Porque Inuyasha la había soltado en ese momento y la había dejado flotando en el aire. Entonces Kagome pudo sentir, como siempre lo había imaginado, las mariposas—independientes al vértigo— que revoloteaban en su estomago y hacían que éste se contrajera. Su piel se estremeció ante la brisa fresca de las alturas y su cabello revoloteó alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba volando, eso era todo, y sin la necesidad del aeroplano estrellado bajo sus pies.

Estiró sus brazos y se dejó caer en picada, para luego retomar vuelo y tomar un girasol de los tantos que poblaban el campo. Esto era fantástico, era vivir y ella quería quedarse allí para siempre. Volando, sintiendo, disfrutando.

Alma y Corazón. Era todo en ella. Su cuerpo se movía con gracilidad por el aire mientras reía y gritaba, e Inuyasha la observaba bajo sus pies y cada tanto se unía al vuelo, con el don que les había otorgado el desconocido Capitán Ilusión. Era como si Kagome hubiera sabido volar desde siempre. No tenía miedo de estrellarse ni tampoco se cansaba.

_Nunca_ se había sentido más feliz y completa en toda su vida.

Bajó al campo de girasoles cuando comenzó sentirse adormilada. Descansó junto a Inuyasha y salió victoriosa en la resistencia a las ganas de dormir. Él respiraba acompasadamente y en realidad eso no ayudaba para nada en la lucha que mantenía Kagome contra Morfeo.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer ahora?—preguntó Inuyasha.

Kagome pensó, pero no conocía ese lugar, ni tampoco las cosas que se podrían hacer allí. ¿Quizás otro deseo? Pero desechó esa idea enseguida. De seguro el Capitán Ilusión no podría estar pendiente de ella todo el tiempo. Lo mejor era dejarlo en paz.

Entonces recordó algo que Inuyashale había dicho mientras caminaban hacia el palacio.

—Tú me dijiste que aquí había un gran circo. ¡Quiero ir!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Si el palacio de la reina Momo estaba al norte, entonces aquel gran circo que se levantaba en el horizonte opuesto al palacio, era el sur.

Gracias a Inuyasha, ellos no tardaron en llegar y aunque fuera de noche, las grades luces que iluminaban el circo, también iluminaban los últimos pasos hacia la carpa de rayas fucsia y azul.

Tanto por dentro y por fuera, el circo era fabuloso. Las gradas rodeaban el escenario en un perfecto círculo y en lo mas alto de la carpa colgaban varios trapecios, aros y telas. Ciertamente fascinante.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver a varios acróbatas jugando en las alturas y a otros practicando figuras de fuego con swing en el suelo ya que no había visto mas personas que a la Reina y a sus dos sirvientes. También había un muchacho de ropas extrañas que se paraba sobre un monociclo para hacer malabares con tres clavas.

Parecía que con cada segundo que pasara, su sonrisa se hiciera mas y mas grande, y para cuando se fuera a dormir, sus mejillas le dolerían.

—¡Vaya, Inuyasha, desde hace dos días que no te aparecías por aquí!—dijo la voz de un niño. Kagome bajó su vista al suelo para ver al pequeño que le hablaba.

Era pelirrojo y con ojos verdes. Tenía una estatura realmente baja y un montón de pelo en su parte trasera del mismo color que su cabello. Esta vez Kagome no podría equivocarse…

—¡Un mapache!—gritó encantada por la ternura que envolvía al pequeño— ¡Eres muy tierno!

Tomó al niño en sus brazos y le acarició el rostro con su mejilla. ¡Era como tener un osito de peluche viviente! Como el que había visto en aquella película…

—¡Soy un zorrito!—se quejó.

—Si, como digas—respondió Kagome, embelesada— yo soy Kagome.

—¡Oh si! Miroku y Sango han hablado de ti. Ellos te vieron cuando te presentabas a la Reina en el palacio—le contó el pequeño zorro— mi nombre es Shippo, el zorrito ¡Y que no se te olvide!—rió.

—Ya cállate, Shippo. Debo mostrarle un par de cosas a Kagome.

Inuyasha sacó a Shippo de los brazos de Kagome y se llevó a ésta hacia un muchacho que se divertía haciendo contact con una bola de cristal, junto a una chica que jugaba con antorchas de fuego.

Ambos dejaron sus actividades y le sonrieron a lo que parecía la nueva solitaria.

—¡Oh, oh! Lamento no haber elegido tu vestido —le dijo al muchacho que recordó bajo el nombre de Miroku.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Siempre es así.

—¿Qué sucedió luego?

—Nada —terció Sango— la Reina lleva puesto el vestido verde y ahora solo come cosas de ese color. No se que habrá pensado, en verdad está loca.

—Vaya…Que extraño.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? Inuyasha ¿Vas a mostrarle tus grandes habilidades como trapecista?—preguntó Miroku.

Kagome giró su rostro hacia el hanyou de su lado. No le había contado que él podía hacer eso. Y si lo hacía, entonces podían jugar a volar juntos.

Sonrió ante la idea pero luego se distrajo al ver el haz de fuego moviéndose en espiral frente a sus pestañas. Fue cuando Sango volvió a practicar swing y Miroku a deslizar la bola de cristal por su cuerpo. Sutiles, encantadores.

Ella siguió obediente a Inuyasha cuando éste la pasó hasta pararse frente a las escaleras que conducían a los trapecios. Como siempre, no se molestó en tomar el camino "difícil", simplemente la recogió en sus brazos y saltó hasta una tarima, junto al primer trapecio. Desde allí arriba las cosas se veían pequeñas y Kagome no creyó en una semejante altura. Aun así, ella no se acobardó.

—Dijiste que te gustaba la sensación de volar en el trapecio—le explicó él, como si eso respondiera a alguna pregunta solo formulada en la cabeza de Kagome— Vamos a hacerlo juntos ¿Quieres?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Cuántas veces había visitado ese lugar? Aproximadamente las cinco noches desde su llegada. El circo se había hecho la cita nocturna obligada que Kagome tanto disfrutaba. Ahora se divertía mucho mas de la compañía de Inuyasha y de las no convencionales charlas con Miroku y Sango, que intentaban comprender a la estrafalaria Reina.

Luego de estar con Inuyasha, ella caía rendida a los brazos de Morfeo y despertaba a un nuevo día en una de las habitaciones del palacio de la peculiar Momo. Así había sido siempre. No podía controlar su sueño y entonces Inuyasha se encargaba de conseguirle una cama dentro del palacio, en una habitación junto a la suya. Y al día siguiente ellos reían, conversaban, ella se desahogaba y luego volaban. El capitán Ilusión siempre estaba atento a sus deseos, aunque no se conocieran personalmente.

Kagome había dejado de sentirse sola. Ahora estaba acompañada, alegre, libre y satisfecha de volar. Ahora estaba lista para partir de nuevo a su hogar.

Fue una noche de cielo despejado, que Kagome le pidió al Capitán ilusión un acercamiento con la Luna, y entonces los trapecios se elevaron mas allá de la carpa hasta tener a la diosa blanca tan colosal como nunca pudo imaginar, frente a ella y para ella. Se sentó y se meció lentamente sobre el trapecio. Inuyasha, como siempre, estaba a su lado. Nunca la dejaba sola.

La carpa podía verse pequeña desde donde ellos se encontraban. Solo los trapecios se habían elevado para el dulce encuentro.

—¿Algún día vas a decirme como es ese capitán?—preguntó Kagome, aún sin olvidar su incertidumbre.

—Quizás, solo _quizás._

Dejaron entrar el silencio adecuado para la conversación y entonces Kagome volvió a formular una pregunta. Una incertidumbre repentina creciendo en su mente y pecho.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

El chico dirigió su vista hacia la Luna, pensando en lo que le había preguntado la chica.

—Creo que no—respondió con sinceridad. Kagome lo miró y él se giró para enfocarla— ¿Y tú?

—Yo tampoco, pero me gustaría enamorarme.

—Eso es fácil. Puedes desearlo y entonces el capitán lo cumpliría…

—¿Y de quién lo haría si lo deseo ahora?

—De la primer persona que mires.

Kagome rió.

—¿Tú?

Inuyasha sonrió.

—O podrías cerrar los ojos y luego yo te colocaría frente a algún muchacho—reparó él con sus mejillas levemente salpicadas de un color rosado.

—Creo que podría enamorarme de ti—confesó con su gran sonrisa— ¿Te enamorarías de mí?

Inuyasha la observó impasible. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando le dio la respuesta.

—Claro que me enamoraría de ti.

Ella suspiró y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la Luna. Lucía triste, como en todas las historias y ella se sintió igual porque creía que en poco tiempo, su historia allí, iba a terminar. Y Kagome no quería terminar, no quería irse.

"_Nothing's gonna change my World"_

—Entonces no necesitamos pedirle al Capitán que nos enamore—dijo ella y sonrió.

Estiró su mano hasta la de Inuyasha, que se aferraba a la soga del trapecio. Sus ojos doraros miraban hacia la palidez de la Luna pero en cuanto sintió el dulce roce en su palma, le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Kagome supo entonces, que nunca jamás volvería a sentirse sola, aún si estuviera lejos de aquellas dos piezas de Sol.

No pasaron muchas noches antes de que Inuyasha le dijera que aquel "sabio" había puesto sus manos en el aeroplano con ardiente triunfo. La idea de volver a ver a su familia y librarla de toda preocupación había encendido una pequeña llama de alegría en su pecho; sin embargo, el solo hecho de dejar atrás la tierra que había estado pisando en esos días, actuaba como una ola inmensa, apagando la llama.

A Kagome no le gustaban las despedidas. Ella siempre se había sentido desolada luego de una. Amigos, abuelos, padre. Nunca aprendió a olvidar, y quizás fuera lo mejor, siempre y cuando pudiera superarlo.

¿Y ahora qué?

Iba a pilotear de regreso, abrazar a su abuelo, a su madre y a su pequeño hermano Souta para decirles que se encontraba en perfecto estado y que no le gustaría que no la dejaran pilotear por haberse estrellado. No podría contarles lo que había vivido, puesto que jamás le creerían. ¡Podrían pensar que el golpe había sido duro! Y a Kagome tampoco le gustaban los hospitales (mucho menos las agujas)

Inuyasha era de verdad y eso nadie podía refutarlo.

Caminó con inmensa tristeza, junto a Inuyasha, los pasos que necesitaba para cruzar el campo y llegar hasta su perfecta avioneta, lista para despegar.

Y cuando estuvo frente a ella, se giró hacia Inuyasha, quien tenía el rostro igual de descompuesto.

Kagome se movió inquieta, deslizando sus pies por el pasto. Inuyasha tenía la mirada absorta en algún punto del cielo.

—Supongo…que este es el adiós. Definitivo—agregó ella.

—Si…claro que lo es.

—Muchas gracias por tu compañía. Por levantarme.

Inuyasha bajó su mirada hacia la de Kagome y se percató del brillo en sus ojos. ¿Acaso estaba por llorar?

No necesitó mucho tiempo para confirmarlo, puesto que la muchacha rompió en llanto y deshizo la distancia que los separaba para darle un fuerte abrazo. Inuyasha le correspondió enseguida y le elevó un poco del suelo para girar lentamente junto a ella.

—No te pongas triste, no llores.

Kagome acomodó sus brazos sobre los hombros amplios del hanyô cuando sintió sus pies deslizarse del suelo.

—Te extrañaré.

—Yo también, Kagome…

—En verdad, gracias por todo. Jamás te olvidaré, tú tampoco lo hagas…—él sonrió.

—¡No te prometo nada!

—¡Tonto!—usó a Inuyasha como base firme y quitó de su cabello la hebilla rosa con brillantes que sujetaba un mechón de su pelo negro— Toma, es un recuerdo. Ya no tendrás excusas para no pensar en mí.

Ellos siguieron girando lentamente, pero esta vuelta, Inuyasha sonreía. El único avance de Kagome fue que había dejado de derramar lágrimas.

—Y ahora espero que no vuelvas a sentirte sola. Y si lo haces recuerda que _siempre_ estoy contigo ¿Vale?

Kagome asintió.

—Si, siempre.

Inuyasha se detuvo y dejó a Kagome en el suelo, aún cerca de la avioneta. No supo, él, si fueron sus impulsos o que en verdad había logrado enamorarse, pero depositó en dulce beso a la mitad de los labios de ella, quien no hizo otra cosa mas que sonreír abiertamente.

En cuestión de segundos ella estaba al mando de la nave, lista para partir. Encendió las turvinas y miró de soslayo a Inuyasha otra vez.

Fue cuando recordó su antigua incertidumbre.

—¡Inuyasha!—gritó por encima del ensordecedor sonido— ¡Nunca me dijiste quien era ese Capitán!

Él volvió a sonreír y respondió a su pregunta, aunque Kagome solo lo vio mover sus labios, sin poder captar ningún sonido. En fin, al parecer, jamás iba a saber de quién se trataba ese tal capitán ilusión.

Tal y como sucedió con su llegada, Kagome sintió su nave sacudirse a mitad del vuelo, solo que esta vez descartó las tormentas o incluso una mala reparación de aquel supuesto sabio. Ella estaba segura que solo era parte de la transición y en cuestión de segundos, Kagome aterrizó en el mismo lugar, donde había despegado la última vez.

Bajó rapidamente del aeroplano dispuesta a correr hasta su casa, pero la figura de su abuelo allí, parado, la inmovilizó por completo.

—¿A-abuelo?

—¡Ya regresaste! Te he estado esperando como me lo pediste.

—¿Te quedaste a aquí nueve días? ¡Oh abuelo, eres encantador!—Abrazó al viejito, sintiendo en su pecho una especie de orgullo y amor.

—¿Qué dices Kagome? Hace aproximadamente veinte minutos que partiste.

Las arruguitas en el rostro de su abuelo que causó la sonrisa, le probó a Kagome que él no estaba alucinando. ¿Veinte minutos?

Kagome no se preguntó nada mas, ya que la respuesta bien podría ser que el tiempo _all_í y el tiempo aquí transcurrían de maneras distintas. Entonces tomó uno de los brazos del abuelo y juntos caminaron hacía la casa, donde su madre los esperaba con el almuerzo (aún con su carita triste y devastada).

Cuando por la noche volvió a sentir el tan familiar vacío, ella regresó a su avioneta, aún estacionada, y se sentó en el mando. Sus recuerdos ahora parecían tan ajenos, tan lejanos. No se iba a permitir el lujo de olvidar, pero se reprendió mentalmente por no haberle pedido a Inuyasha que le regalara algún recuerdo.

Ya cuando las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, ella giró su rostro hacia el asiento del copiloto y entonces vio el mismo girasol que había arrancado en el primer vuelo _natural_. Estaba allí, intacto como si el tiempo no le afectara y junto a él, un pequeño papel.

Ella lo tomó apresuradamente y lo desdobló. Por la letra, supuso que sería Inuyasha, puesto que una de las tantas veces que había despertado en el palacio, Inuyasha le había mostrado los grandiosos dibujos que hacía de la reina, y en ellos, la explicación en palabras de cada uno.

Era él.

_Fue un gusto acompañarte, y era broma eso de que no podría recordarte. Jamás te olvidaré, después de todo, no fue difícil eso de "enamorarse"._

_Capitán Ilusión._

Abrió sus ojos marrones lo mas que pudo y en su mente recordó el movimiento que hicieron los labios de Inuyasha cuando le respondió sobre la identidad del capitán. Sonrió enseguida.

—Soy yo…—susurró.

Por supuesto, ya no iba a sentirse sola. No mientras lo **deseara**.

* * *

_Hola..! Estem.. me olvidé que era lo que les iba a contar en este espacio, asi que... diganme que les pareció, si?_

_AH, una de las cosas era que... xD no pude evitar ponerle momo a la reina, la sange tira (?). No se me ocurrió otro, ya ven. _

_Nos vemos en la proxima historia, parece que fanfiction ya funciona o.o publico rapido por las dudas ?_

_Adieuuuu_


End file.
